the boy who was grimm
by a little grimm
Summary: theres a little Grimm in all of us


The boy who was grim

Disclaimer you already know I don`t own RWBY if I did I wouldn't be writing fucking fan fiction my fanfic is called the boy who was grim and my basic summary of the idea I had for this story is that the faunus boy who was not normal even by faunus standards goes to beacon and gets into trouble and he makes everyone feel uncomfortable about his past and other thing his ideals will smash the way they think about faunus`s and other creatures of RWBY I haven`t decided on pairings yet I'm not that sure about RWBY pairings cause people always just assume that you break up the teams into two and there you go a pairing even though people try to write storys about the pairings they make the main point that the characters are together and dosen`t do them any justice so I will shut up now and try a decent fanfic review fairly its my first fanfic

In vale city in the dead black and cold of night he walked at a moderate pace not slow or fast just keeping his same speed he has kept for the last couple of kilometre's his armour was a dark blue and helmet with a red shoulder pads that were pointing up and upwards it was all a light weight metals that were easy move around in he also had a red cape that whipped in the wind it was he reached the edge of the city and started to walk in he looked around the only thing he saw open was a dust shop he walked up to the shop and walked through the door he saw an old man sitting on a stool behind the counter he looked around the store walked past all the shelves looking he grabbed all the things he needed and walked to the counter where the old man was listening to the radio he was listening to the news channel he put the vials bottles and other objects down on the counter ready to purchase them when the old raised his head to look at the armoured individual in front of him the man squinted and said "take the bucket off I wanna get a good look at ya" the armoured man shrugged and said "alright" he raised his arms and taking off the helmet to reveal a young stubbled face with a slight smile that was welcoming to look at he reached into his chest plate and grabbed his wallet "this should cover the dust" he handed the old man a roll lien the old man opened his eyes in shock "how the hell did you get that much and just throw it away" the old man spat, in a relaxing tone the stranger turned to walk and said "did I pay too much?...I always pay too much" then he walked to the door open it slightly then said "by the way you wouldn`t happen to know the way beacon would you?" the old man sighed "I`ll tell you the way but can you do me a favour can you deliver something up to someone at beacon for me" the young man shrugged "sure what's the package" the old man reached "just a box I can`t leave the store for too long cause last month I was robbed luckily someone chased the thieves away" the armoured teenager walked back to the counter "can you draw me a map and who do I talk to about the package" a little bit later he walked out of the shop into the night heading to beacon.

Hours later he reached the top of the hill that was the beacon school walking along a dirt road the only road to beacon he looked at his map then checked the back of it he had instructions on how to deliver the package but he thought but before he does that he might as well tell the head master that he why he was late he walked around for fifteen minutes looking for the head masters office

When he found the head masters he knocked on the door then he heard a voice say "come in" he walked in and saw man with grey hair sitting behind a desk with a coffee mug in one hand and a sheet of paper in the other then he looked at the young man before him and said how can I help you" the young man reached into chest plate behind the armour and pulled out a thick file and said "my dust plane crashed I couldn't get here in time for the start of term so I had to walk a fair bit before I got here" the man with grey hair pushed his chair out and said my name is professor Ozpin I would like to say welcome to the school I assume those papers in your hand are your transcripts the young man nodded and handed the papers to the professor he flicked the file open and read through the papers he looked impressed which made the armoured maverick feel easy and a little less nervous" hmmm yes I remember you mister kal we thought you were dead when the transport you were taking went down but alas you are here and in good shape I see things you will need a uniform and other things like books but I think the school can cover those things for after all the trouble you went through to get I think you deserve a little break from things today is Thursday so I think you will need tomorrow off and today then the weekend so you have plenty of time to adjust to the campus but first you need a locker for your weapons and armour I will arrange for you to get one and also you will also be put into a team and I have one in mind but your name will not contribute to the teams initial's and also you will have a room all to yourself so did you get all that" he nodded and said "I did" but the truth is he missed half of it "sir which team will I be assigned to" ozpin grabbed his coat from the rack in the corner of the room and said " follow me this way"

they walked to the other side of campus to the dorms they entered the dorm building walked up to the stairs two or three stories and walked through hallways reaching their destination ozpin knocked on the door then they heard a loud thump in the room then a girl with white hair opened it and greeted the people in front of her "hello professor can I help you "ozpin cleared his throat and said "hello weiss is ruby here" she nodded and closed the door then the door opened again but this time a girl a little shorter than the last opened it "hello professor and who are you stranger" she said with a cheery attitude kal put his hand on his chest and said "my name is kal" ozpin put his hand on rubys shoulder and said " hes the new member of team Rwby I have to leave now could you please show him to his locker and personal room also show him around the school and he also mentioned while we walking he had to deliver something to someone" he pulled out the package from behind his cape and read the instructions" this might be a different ruby but do you know ruby rose" she nodded to him "that's me" he handed the package to her she grabbed it out of his hand with excitement and childlike aww of the package she just got she slammed the door in his face a second later he heard the sounds of shrieks and distinct words "ITS FINALLY HERE" he knocked on the door and said in slightly louder voice than he used before " ah ruby could I please come in and meet the rest of the team" she stopped making loud embarrassing in the room and then the door opened again she open the said in a timid voice "sorry got carried away" he looked down and gave a her smile and said "sometimes we all do" then walked in the room he saw four young women in the room thought this is gonna interesting four girls one guy ruby yelled at the top of voice "EVERYONE TEAM MEETING" Weiss stood up and looked kal up and down so did the two other girls "who`s big boy blue" said the girl with long blonde hair "my name is kal and I'm your new team mate and don`t worry my initial's won`t be added to the team name" ruby stepped in front of him and said alright this is wiess schnee she's a bit mean sometimes but you she grows on ya and this is yang xiao long she`s my sister fair warning she loves her hair so don`t touch and that's Blake belladonna she has cute kitty ears kal since we don`t know anything about you tell us about yourself" they all nodded at him and said " share time" yang leaned forward and said " c`mon spill some secretes" he sighed looked down and said "I survived a fall from 10370m in the sky when the side of my dust plane exploded" simultaneously the four girls mouths dropped as they "woaaah" ruby looked up to him said "can you take of the helme" he pulled it of to reveal the young man's handsome features he had short black dishevelled hair he had side burns big blue serious eyes that lightened up as he saw the full view around him he saw the light dance around in is and adjusted to the environment around him he had a sharp chin that complimented the rest of his face he needed to shave hi light stubble didn't suit him they stood there in aww of the handsome young man again the four girls stood there in silence till he spoke "so ruby are we able to go to my locker no im tired of lugging around all this gear she snapped out of her trance and grabbed his arm and they started walking out of the room when the door shut behind them yang could only think one thing he`s seriously hot blake was not far behind on that thought

Ruby lead him through to lockers and asked the quarter master at the desk for a free locker they saw his locker it was right next to yang`s she sat down on the bench he opened up his new locker and threw his gear in their quite laterally with no real regard for what he was doing they noticed that they were not the only people in the room when they heard voices in the room the duo looked around and saw cardin Winchester bullying the a girl pulling on a faunus girls ears ruby tapped kal on the shoulder and said "that's velvet we should do something " and like that he was gone kal had reached the other side of the room in milliseconds just to hide behind a pillar so he could hear what they were saying "you know freaks and monsters like you should be locked up or executed why are you even hear faunus freaks don`t deserve to live I wil…"suddenly kal had cardins throat in gauntleted hand had a look of pure rage on his " wanna know something Cardin…..it's not on the outside that makes us a monster its whats on the inside" kal brought cardins face closer to his own and looked him in the eye and said in a deep calm but almost a growl "you wanna see what I got on the inside…" cardin pure dread caused him to panic then his crew ran away dripping with fear that was the part cardin feared most for his life but then he was dropped to ground he ran faster than most people could after that ruby walked over and patted velvets saviour on the back and said "you handled that very well" he walked over to velvet and said "do you want help" she saw what he did and lunged forward and wrapped her arms around her fully armoured saviour hugged him tightly and it looked like she wasn't going to let go with a warm smile on his face he returned her hug she lifted her head out of his shoulder and whispered in his ear "you're not a monster" then she placed her lips against his cheek and kissed him he let go of her and they walked back to his locker he stripped off his armour velvet and ruby tried to look away well velvet did but ruby pointed her scrolls camera at him and filmed it he was only wearing a black t-shirt jeans and black boots but the two girls only saw his back he was doing something to his arms and he wouldn`t show them he turned around with chipper voice he said "all done" the two girls stood "I have been wearing this under my armour for too long I need a shower" velvet pointed at the boys arms "why did you wrap your arms up" "do I have to answer that question" velvet shook her head "good I wasn`t going to answer the question anyway" he said a little harshly "sorry velvet I they are just can`t tell you about my arms" she took a step closer and said "at least tell me your name" he looked her in the and said "kal" ruby felt like she needed to get kal to his before she got any ideas about kal velvet went to his locker look at the pieces of armour "I like your helmet" he picked the helmet and handed it to her " keep it" he said "alright cal lets get you moved into your room" she sprouted up out of her seat and grabbed his arm to lead him out of the room again but stopped and said "let`s bring velvet along " the young girl looked at her and said "sorry but we need to go now she has her own team to worry about" and before she knew it they were both gone and she was alone again but she had his helmet and she gripped it tightly and then she left as well

They found the room he was looking for he room and his alone "I need to sleep I have been walking for hours" ruby thought I have missed half of today's classes having the whole day with him can`t hurt "so you have four beds and no team mates to share them with" kal collapsed on the bed close that was close him and put his head down closed his eyes he was almost asleep when he noticed that something was on the bed with him he opened his eyes and sat up and said "ruby I'm sorry but i`m so tired I could sleep through a hurricane" she turned to him and said "sorry I`m just in awe of you kal" he sat up with a puzzled look on his face "what?" the shy girl turned back and looked at the floor "kal you saved a girl just because I said we should in a flash because of you she probably never be abused by cardin again she and you're so mysterious your arms and how dose someone survive 10570m fall without being ready for it you have and then you walk it off also why did you have my package and your last name what is it your name it's not just kal you need a last you're a question and day I will solve you" she looked back at him and saw he was dead asleep quiet and peaceful she walked to the door angry then slammed it hard he woke up looked around the room saw ruby gone "ruby….was that you?"

The next he got started decorating the room he got but he went into vale on his for supplies on way his way out of beacon he saw ozpin talking to the rest of the team he walked over and greeted everyone they waved back in chipper tone "hey guys im heading into town want anything" the mistake he made by asking what they wanted they all got out note pads and started scribbling down the thing they as fast as possible they handed him two pages of items they wanted "alright guys dose anyone wanna come with so I make sure I get everything" they all had big smiles on their faces until interrupted that by saying "sorry Mr kal but you have today off but these girls have day of classes and responsibility's you cannot dismiss that only I can" kal stood there thinking then a spark appeared in his eyes "can I please take one of these lovely ladies to vale for a shopping trip" he took a sip of his always present mug which never left his hand " alright just one" kal grabbed yangs arm and rushed off to the dorm to grab yang street clothes

After that they went to the airship docking station to wait for the dust plane to take them to vale so they sat there wait quietly until yang broke the silence "how did you do it" kal looked at her "do what" she raised an eye brow "convince ozpin to let me go for the day" he stood up and looked around the area "I slipped a drug that makes people do the complete opposite of their better judgement" her facial expression didn`t change "really? I have heard better lies" kal rolled his eyes "c`mon why don`t you believe me here I have proof" he reached in pocket and pulled out a small container filled with pills "believe me now" she grabbed the pills out of his hand opened the container pulled out one pill placed in her hand she sat there for thirty seconds in silence "take it" yang put out her hand towards "what I can`t do that" kal retorted "c`mon if you take i`ll ask you something and you will tell me something and what you say will depend if I believe you or not "she said with a mocking smile he sighed heavily then reached grabbed the pill out of her hands and swallowed it "ask away" she sat up in a serious tone "tell why you don`t have a last name or if you do what is it" his face went red and his muscles tensed up his entire body was shaking in revolt to the drug "kal is the only name I know I don`t know what else to call myself I all know is kal" his voice sounded like someone was strangling him"who was your last kiss" he tried to fight but then he screamed "YUKI WU" after putting both of hands over his "how did it happen" his hands were lowered "we were both drunk and both she just rushed and I just went with it and we did more than just kiss" her eyes widened in surprise of the last thing he said in her flirty voice she "wow I didn`t think you had it in ya" he looked with a calmer voice and said "yang the drug is wearing off" the blonde pointed out to the sky and said "hey its here and only two minutes late" and with they were off on a shopping spree to vale

They walked through vale buying stuff for kals room a queen sized bed mostly yang's Idea but kal still paid for it bought a couch a leather one that was dark tone of brown he also bought a TV and a fridge despite yang telling him there's an entire cafeteria next to the dorm building he didn't listen and bought the thing anyway he said was "where else am I going to store my left overs and alcohol" yang gave him a doubting look "you have alcohol?" he pointed to a box "why do you think I bought that box its filled with beer" she opened the box to find a bottle after bottle after bottle of the Ramsey family made beer the only beer brand to make almost illegal beer for how high the amount of alcohol is in the recipe

The classes ended for the day and ruby wises and Blake had gotten back to the dorms after the day of the most boring and dull lectures about Grimm behaviour from their teachers but they day was over and it was the last of the school for the week now they could relax and do something other than school work

The three bored girls walked to their room through the dorm hallways and slowly when they spotted kals door open and a crowd scream as if there were a tournament in his room the three peeked through the door way and saw kal and yang sitting on a couch yelling at the television that was screwed to the wall and waving their arms in the at the screen ruby walked in grabbed the remote off the side of the couch and turned the television off she was angry for some reason "what the hell" kal screamed at the at his team leader he was angry in the middle of a match "what`s going on here?" yang stood up "we were watching a duel tournament" kal stood up and said "what`s your dam problem I mean me and hear were watching something minding our own damm business when you come in ruby and destroy the peace because why ruby tell me why you thought it would be good to ruin our peace I would've le you sit down with us but no you had come in kicking and screaming " his tone of voice scared ruby it was and growl that deep and angry with not much remorse "I'm sorry it thought you were in trouble so I ran in the room thinking the worse so I was angry to find you two having the time of you lives it made me a little angry" she looked down to her feet in shame and kal sighed " im sorry for yelling at you ruby" she looked up to his eyes "why are you the one that's sorry I just ruined your good time on an impulse without reason" her head faced the ground again he moved closer towards the sad girl "it doesn't matter anymore you can sit down with me and yang and watch the game us we can be happy again ruby straightened out her uniform and said you will let me stay in with you after I got angry with you for no reason" ruby sit down and grab a drink from the fridge Weiss Blake and ruby practically at the same time "you have a fridge?" he sat down on the large leather couch next to yang "go ahead its over there next to my bed" he pointed towards the queen sized bed at the other side of the room Weiss and Blake stepped through the door way cause they were hiding in the hallway form the yelling and the massive argument the tree the three girls looked around the room and saw the stuff they bought "did you guys rob a bank and then rob another to pay for this stuff" Blake said yang turned the TV back on and turned the volume down yang looked at Blake and said "no kal bought this stuff he`s richer than Weiss" the match was at half and now that the three girls were done look all the stuff their team mates had bought during the day and finally they looked in the fridge to see what was inside they opened to see it was stocked from top to bottom with beer ruby turned around to and walked over behind the couch to kals side and tapped on his shoulder and leaned over the couch to whisper in his ear in small voice she said "kal?" he didn't turn his head but moved his eyes to see to see her right next to his cheek "yes ruby?" "do you have anything that isn't beer" "no" "why" "I don`t know….because I want to I guess" "kal I'm sixteen I'm not allowed to drink beer" kal got up from his seat walked past ruby towards the fridge Blake and Weiss were still trying to find something apart from beer in the fridge they gave up and joined yang on the couch opens the fridge and grabs three bottles of beer then walks over to the couch pass`s a bottle to yang and there`s on spot left on the couch that's right next kal she sat down right next to him and looked at and saw the two beers in his hands and asked "kal why do you have two beers you don`t need two " held the beer in front of the girl and said "I know I`m giving you this one and only this one " she grabbed the bottle out of his "do you have a bottle opener" she asked "don`t need one "then grabbed the bottle out of her hand squeezed the bottle so hard it popped off into the air and landed behind the couch then he handed the bottle to her which left ruby and everybody else that wasn`t male in the room wondering how the hell he did it was the only one that bothered asking "how in hell did you do that" he didn`t take his eyes off the screen all he said was "I'll tell you later" so ruby put it out of mind and took a sip of her beer.

A hour later ruby thinks she's drunk after drinking only one bottle and everybody but her knows you can`t get drunk off one beer even if it was a Ramsey

Around 8:30 she fell asleep on his bed believing she 'wasted' and no one would bother carrying her so they left her there in his bed alone with him in his room being the gentleman he was he slept on the couch in the middle of the night she woke up it was pitch black but realized where she was and called out his name "kal?...kal are you there?" he sat up thinking she was in trouble and said "ruby are you alright" she felt a little relieved she was not alone "where did the rest of the team go" she asked they went back to their room to sleep but you were asleep and they couldn't be bothered carrying you so they let sleep he" he said she blinked a few times then said in trembling voice "I had a nightmare" he went back into a laying down position then said "that happens when you drink a Ramsey for the first time can help you in some way" ruby pulled her knees into her chest and said "my dad when I had nightmares he would hold me in his arms till I fell asleep" she said with her eyes closed she opened her eyes to see a lamp had been turned on and kal was standing next to it and she finally got to see his whole body he was shirtless without the bandages on his arms his body was defined he had a strong body covered in tattoo`s and scars but his arms were the worst "do you want me to hold you ruby" she felt like he trusted her more than other people because she saw behind the bandages and the scary boy who put Cardin Winchester through a panic attack but he wanted an answer for what he had just asked and she said the only thing she wanted to say since she met him "yes I want you to hold me" he turned off the lamp and crawled into the large bed with ruby and held her in his long arms that made her feel safe she traced the outline of his scars with her finger they fell asleep together and on that night no one was happier than ruby


End file.
